De Rubios y Morenos
by Hota-chan
Summary: Tamaki sabe que nunca cambiaría a Kyouya por nada. Kyouya sabe que sin Tamaki no sería nada. Tabla KyoTama
1. Excepciones

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Suspiró de nuevo. Y es que realmente Tamaki podía ser todo un idiota, pero así lo amaba. Y frente a esta observación, sonrió. Muy a su pesar. Revolvió los rubios cabellos que reposaban en su pecho, y segundos después los besó.

—¿Dejarás ya de levantarte de mal humor? —el moreno le lanzó una severa mirada, haciéndole temblar.

—Pueden existir excepciones, si me despiertas todos los días como lo has hecho hoy —murmuró suavemente, cambiando su semblante por uno más amable. El rubio le sonrió y se estiró para besarle— Pero no te acostumbres —aclaró divertido, volviendo a tomar los labios del rubio que le miraba con reproche.


	2. Helado

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Las amatistas le miraban cargadas de ilusión. Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una completa estupidez, iba a cumplirle un capricho, pero, pensándolo bien ¿cuándo le había negado algo a _él_?

Nunca.

Porque después de todo se desvivía por su felicidad, así como el rubio lo hacía por la suya de manera inconsciente. Y con un sonoro suspiro detuvo su trabajo y cerró con cuidado su portátil, para después tomar la mano de Tamaki e ir por el helado, que _debía_ ser del nuevo puesto inaugurado frente a su casa.


	3. Brillo

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

La sumisa sonrisa seguida del violento sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio le hizo entender que la vergüenza había valido la pena. Sí, amaba a Tamaki y su corazón sólo estaba abierto a él, pero no es que le gustase dar cursis muestras de ello e inflar el, ya tan grande, ego del rubio. Tamaki abrió la caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y su sonrisa se ensanchó, miró al moreno y le agradeció con un casto beso en la mejilla. Acomodó sus lentes a la par que notaba el hermoso brillo de alegría que el rubio acababa de mostrar en sus amatistas.

Y entonces, replanteó la idea de las cursis muestras de amor, considerando el hecho de hacerlas más seguido.


	4. Sonrisa

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x **Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

—Pero mamá, es nuestra hija, debo preocuparme así por ella o si no… —detuvo sus palabras e intensificó la mirada que le dirigía al moreno. Acercó sus labios a los contrarios para depositar un tierno beso— Mamá, por más que hable o me preocupe por Haruhi todo el día, ella nunca ocupará tu lugar —susurró—. Después de todo a ella no la amo como a ti —el moreno lo miró fijamente—. Papá no la ama ni la mitad de lo que te ama a ti —aclaró. Seguía sin obtener respuesta. Suspiró tranquilamente— Después de todo —continuó—, ella no es mi vida.

Justo en ese momento, Kyouya acomodó sus lentes y le sonrió. Sólo a él. Fue ahí cuando Tamaki se dijo a sí mismo que aquélla era la sonrisa que más amaba en el mundo, y que haría lo posible por verla surgir con más frecuencia.


	5. Risa

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Si las sonrisas por parte de Kyouya eran escasas incluso para él, una risa de su parte era un acontecimiento especial, un milagro. Sonrió ampliamente, escuchándola con más atención, y disfrutó del momento que supo al instante, no volvería a suceder en mucho tiempo.


	6. Nostalgia

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

El incesante sonido de las teclas apretadas por el moreno a una gran velocidad le hacía sentirse culpable; culpable y egoísta, ya que de nuevo le estaba causando problemas. Por sus caprichos Kyouya tenía trabajo atrasado. Hizo un puchero y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la suya. El de gafas se detuvo un momento y le miró, esperando alguna infantil petición por parte del otro. El rubio le observó fijamente y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, mientras sonreía con nostalgia. Kyouya suspiró tiernamente y besó la cabeza que reposaba sobre él, antes de seguir concentrado en la pantalla frente a sí.

Y el rubio se preguntó mentalmente qué sería de él sin su moreno.


	7. Invierno

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Estiró sus brazos al fuego que se encontraba frente a él, buscando calentarse más. Kyouya suspiró frente a la ventana después de ver a los niños de afuera jugando con bolas de nieve entre risas. Regresó su vista al rubio de manera lenta cuando sintió que éste lo llamó. Y obedeciendo su petición llegó a paso lento y se sentó tras él, rodeándole con sus brazos. Quedando ambos frente a la chimenea. Tamaki se pegó mucho más a él, y escondió su rostro en el cuello del de gafas con una sonrisa apacible. Luego depositó un tierno beso en ese sensible lugar y cerró los ojos, maldiciendo el frío en exceso que le había arruinado su guerra de bolas de nieve hacía unos minutos. En ese momento pensó que nunca había visto un Tamaki tan calmado y quieto, alejado de sus tontas pero a la vez, geniales ideas de siempre. Alejado de la preocupación por Haruhi, alejado de _ella_, y abrazado a él. Estando ahí _sólo para él_. Ante estas observaciones sonrió de manera tranquila e imperceptible.

Por eso mismo, Kyouya amaba el invierno.


	8. Chocolate

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Vio al moreno terminarse la barra con lentitud. Con movimientos finos, movimientos propios de él. Como idiotizado, se acercó a él de manera lenta y se sentó sobre sus piernas. El de gafas le miró curioso. Tamaki aprovechó el descuido y posó sus labios en los otros, comenzando un beso tranquilo que poco a poco Kyouya profundizó. Amaba _esa_ situación. Amaba que Kyouya comiera _eso_. Amaba _saborear_ los besos que Kyouya le daba después de comer chocolate.


	9. Enfermo

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Detestaba las enfermedades. Las detestaba mucho más todavía cuando su rubio caía preso de ellas. Y las aborrecía con todo su ser cuando se cernían sobre él mismo. No le gustaba. No le gustaba porque se juró a sí mismo no volver a permitir que Tamaki sufriera. Se juró a sí mismo no volver a ver tristeza en las amatistas del susodicho. Y ahora, eso mismo estaba pasando, y todo por su culpa.

Por eso mismo, Kyouya _odiaba_ ser el enfermo.


	10. Lluvia

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x **Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Una mano le agarró firmemente del brazo y le llevó al interior del recinto. Con detenimiento observaba cómo Kyouya le secaba el rubio cabello con una toalla, y buscaba ropa seca para prestarle. Un estornudo escapó de sus labios y la mirada de Kyouya dejó al instante de mostrarse furiosa, para pasar a mirarle con temor. La mano del moreno en su frente le hizo sonreír. Kyouya mandó a traer té caliente para él y le colocó una manta sobre los hombros. Con delicadeza las manos del rubio agarraron la, ahora mojada, camisa del moreno. Éste le miró con detenimiento y dejó escapar un suspiro, para depositar luego un beso en la frente de Tamaki.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Por eso mismo Tamaki amaba la lluvia. Porque hacía que Kyouya mostrara su preocupación por él.


	11. Oso

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Se giró en la cama y observó con detenimiento el apacible rostro de _su_ rubio dormido. Lo acarició con ternura y maldijo mentalmente al estúpido oso de peluche que ahora le impedía tener a Tamaki más cerca.

Pero ese Kuma-chan ya se la pagaría con creces.


	12. Dedos

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x **Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Los dedos de Kyouya se posaron en sus mejillas y las acariciaron con ternura. Sus labios se posaron en la frente del rubio, mientras sus manos comenzaban a aflojar la corbata y retirar la camisa. Y no es que Tamaki fuera un pervertido, simplemente _adoraba_ que el moreno le recorriera por completo.


	13. Cuadro

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Suspiró mientras observaba atentamente el cuadro frente a él. Cuadro que le había tomado bastante tiempo, pero que definitivamente no tenía comparación. No por su belleza o acabados, sino por la persona que le había inspirado y dado ánimos de trabajar en él. Sonrió levemente y posó sus dedos en la pintura. Todo lo bueno siempre era gracias a él, a _su_ Tamaki.


	14. Piano

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Melodía tras melodía, tono por tono, tecla por tecla. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. El dulce sonido inundaba sus oídos, mientras aplausos por todos lados parecían opacarlo a veces. Pero a él eso no le importaba. Los aplausos no tenían valor alguno, porque sólo quería oír una opinión. La de _él_. Se levantó de la silla al terminar y se encaminó en busca suya. Le vio recostado en una pared, acomodándose los lentes. Abrió sus labios para preguntar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pero el pelinegro se le adelantó poniendo la mano en su hombro, mientras le miraba fijamente y asentía levemente con una pequeña sonrisita. Segundos después se alejó a paso lento.

Sonrió ampliamente al saber que le había gustado, y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco. Si a _él_ le gustaba, todo cobraba sentido. Porque, después de todo, era para _él_ que tocaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	15. Indigestión

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

N/A: Capítulo dedicado a **Miyuki-Tsukiyono! **por darme la idea. Muchas gracias :)

* * *

Se removió en la cama, inquieto. Respiró profundo y trató de clamarse. Uno, dos, tres… y ahí estaba corriendo al baño otra vez. La servidumbre ya estaba preocupada, pues habían tratado con todos los remedios posibles y parecía que el malestar no se le quitaría en un buen rato. Y mientras su estomago se deshacía, maldijo mentalmente el día que había tenido que soportar por no poder resistirse al impulso de hacer feliz al rubio, probando su comida de dudosa procedencia.

Sí, aquella comida que despedía un hedor a caño y era una masa gris. Un arma mortal que le había enviado directo al sanitario.


	16. Labios

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Los observó por un buen rato. Llamativos, jugosos, adictivos. Se estiró para rozarlos con los suyos, y se estremeció, como siempre sucedía cuando los probaba. Se separó después de un tiempo y se sonrojó. Se recostó en su pecho y dio gracias porque él estaba dormido. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Y al hacerlo, no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que el otro acababa de formar en sus labios.


	17. Esencia

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x **Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Decir que estaba iracundo era poco. Golpeó el auto, sintiendo su mano hundirse en el metal. Ese estúpido no podía irse así como así, _no_ _podía_ irse, no sin él. Costara lo que costara le traería de vuelta, porque mejor que nadie sabía que justo en el momento en que Tamaki abandonara Japón, la entidad, masa, persona y esencia conocida como Ootori Kyouya dejaría de existir.


	18. Cine

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

No es como si no le prestara atención a la película. Sucedía que desde el momento en que el rubio tomó su mano en el cine, estaba más concentrado en darle besos que en otra cosa.


	19. Papá

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Lo que a Kyouya le gusta mucho de papá son sus ojos que reflejan alegría y esperanza, con matices de un dolor oculto. Lo que Kyouya admira mucho de papá es su fortaleza, y la manera en que sufre más por los demás que por él mismo. En ocasiones siente celos del amor que papá tiene por la persona que le dio la vida, y por la chica que es hija de ambos. Lo que a Kyouya le sorprende de papá es que en ocasiones puede ser demasiado comprensivo y arruinarlo todo con una estupidez muy propia de él en cuestión de segundos. Lo que Kyouya sabe de papá, es que éste le complementa.

Definitivamente, Kyouya ama a papá con todo su ser.


	20. Mamá

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Lo que a Tamaki le gusta mucho de mamá es su sonrisa, que ya no es triste como antes. Lo que Tamaki admira mucho de mamá es su perseverancia e inteligencia. Lo que Tamaki detesta de mamá es su obsesión con el trabajo, y el hecho de que en ocasiones parece prestarle más atención a una calculadora que a él. Lo que a Tamaki le asusta de mamá es su mal humor al levantarse. Lo que Tamaki sabe de mamá es que ésta le complementa.

Tamaki está seguro que nunca cambiaría a mamá por nada, pues es quien le da a su vida sentido.


	21. Familia

Título: De rubios y morenos

Pareja: KyoTama (Ootori Kyouya **x** Suou Tamaki)

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

N/A: Esta tabla ha llegado a su fin. Me entristece un poco, pero me siento feliz de tener ya otro proyecto acabado. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me leyeron y estuvieron comentando en esta tabla, que fue mi primera, por cierto. Su apoyo significó mucho para mí. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

El Host Club es una gran familia.

Y aunque a papá lo exasperan sus hijos a veces, mamá siempre está para calmarlo. Cuando mamá no puede hacer que sus hijos se sientan mejor, papá aparece dándoles ánimos a todos y los hace felices. Luego sonríe sinceramente a mamá, y la hace preguntarse qué sería de su vida sin papá. Cuando papá quiere matar a dos de sus hijos en particular, porque andan molestando a su única hija, mamá le hace entrar en razón con una efímera pero amable caricia en la cabeza (o con una frívola frase que en ocasiones le hace sentir un poco mal, aunque al terminar la actividad del club mamá se va a disculpar con un enorme beso que le hace feliz). Cuando mamá quiere desaparecer a su hija de la faz de la tierra, papá corre a esconderla; pues sabe que mamá puede ser peligrosa.

Mamá conoce por completo a papá, y papá conoce por completo a mamá.

Papá y mamá se aman. Papá y mamá son y serán siempre, el uno para el otro.


End file.
